Mygeto as "Duncan" (Camp Drama)
20:20 Mygeto ~Mygeto@cpe-76-168-61-155.socal.res.rr.com has joined #charcoal 20:20 ... 20:20 Hiya! 20:21 <@Bigez> Hey, buddy ol' pal! 20:21 <@KickAss-CD> Sup. 20:21 ... 20:21 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Mygeto. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 20:21 The hell is CD doing here? >~> 20:21 <@KickAss-CD> Whatever the hell I want. :@ 20:21 :@ 20:21 <@Bigez> She's judging. 20:21 <@Bigez> I guess. 20:21 Aight. 20:22 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Mygeto. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 20:22 Aight. 20:22 <@KickAss-CD> lel 20:22 Uhhhhh. 20:22 <@KickAss-CD> Ryan's getting med 20:22 My name is Mygeto. 20:22 The ladies call me SirKyroo. 20:22 <@Bigez> I like him, we should keep him. 20:23 And I'm auditioning as Duncan and Noah. 20:23 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Duncan, and then you can audition for Noah right after. 20:23 <@KickAss-CD> yep yep 20:23 <@KickAss-CD> yoloswag 20:23 Aight, aight. 20:23 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 20:23 20 minutes is plenty, bruh. 20:24 <@TDIFan13> 35, actually. 20:24 Even better. -w- 20:24 <@KickAss-CD> Mygeto is black 20:24 <@KickAss-CD> lol 20:24 <@KickAss-CD> and we're in a room 20:24 <@KickAss-CD> called charcoal 20:24 <@Bigez> Ha. 20:24 <@Bigez> I get it. 20:24 Lemme kick CD. :@ 20:24 <@TDIFan13> NO. :@ 20:24 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 20:25 Fire away, captain. 20:25 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 20:25 9.99. 20:25 Nothing can be 100%. 20:25 <@KickAss-CD> I am. 20:25 Get out, ho. :@ 20:25 <@Bigez> cool CD 20:25 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 20:25 Hmmm. 20:25 Since it's summer. 20:26 Maybe a 9. 20:26 Probably 8. 20:26 <@Bigez> Which... 20:26 <@Bigez> Which one? ._. 20:26 :| 20:26 <@KickAss-CD> ^ 20:26 Uhhhh. 20:26 8. 20:26 <@KickAss-CD> wtf 20:26 <@KickAss-CD> you can't be both 20:26 <@KickAss-CD> LOL 20:26 <@KickAss-CD> an 8 20:26 No! 20:26 9. 20:26 8.5. 20:26 <@TDIFan13> >.> 20:26 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 20:26 <@KickAss-CD> yes 20:26 <@Bigez> Yup. 20:26 Yes. 20:26 Ants. 20:26 <@TDIFan13> >.> 20:27 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 20:27 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 20:27 <@TDIFan13> Your character being Duncan. 20:27 <@KickAss-CD> golly whiz I sure hope so 20:27 Hell yeah. 20:27 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 20:27 Not really. 20:27 He might be a bit more sexually aggressive. 20:27 <@KickAss-CD> LOL 20:27 <@KickAss-CD> Like Mygeto 20:27 <@KickAss-CD> because he's black 20:27 <@KickAss-CD> and we're in a room 20:27 <@KickAss-CD> called charcoal 20:28 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 20:28 Anti-gero. 20:28 <@KickAss-CD> "gero" 20:28 <@KickAss-CD> LOL 20:28 :| 20:28 <@Bigez> What is an anti-gero? 20:28 <@Bigez> ._. 20:28 hero* >~> 20:28 <@Bigez> It's funny cause he said his grammar was 9.99. 20:28 9.99, like I said. 20:28 <@Bigez> And spelling. 20:28 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 20:29 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mygeto/%27s_Sexy_Camp_Drama_Aud-Tape/Conf 20:29 <@KickAss-CD> hey Mygeto 20:29 Hm? 20:29 <@KickAss-CD> you know we're going to reject you from this roleplay 20:29 <@KickAss-CD> right 20:29 ... 20:29 <@KickAss-CD> lel 20:29 Mygeto ~Mygeto@cpe-76-168-61-155.socal.res.rr.com has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 20:29 <@TDIFan13> ... 20:29 <@TDIFan13> It's funny because they're all me. 20:29 <@Bigez> Ryan, you're so hot. 20:29 <@KickAss-CD> I want your D. 20:30 <@TDIFan13> Thanks, guys. 20:30 KickAss-CD ~KickAss-C@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #charcoal [] 20:30 Bigez ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #charcoal [] 20:30 Mygeto ~Mygeto@cpe-76-168-61-155.socal.res.rr.com has joined #charcoal 20:30 <@TDIFan13> I made them leave. >.> 20:30 I liked Bigez, doh. 20:30 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is Courtney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 20:30 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Courtney13 20:30 Mygeto has changed nick to Duncan04 20:31 * Courtney13 enters the Mess Hall and sits down at a table. 20:31 Sup, sweetheart. 20:31 *? 20:31 *Takes a bite of Courtney's food* 20:31 <+Courtney13> Ugh. 20:31 <+Courtney13> You are disgusting, do you know that? >.> 20:32 I try. ;) 20:32 <+Courtney13> What do you WANT? 20:32 Can't two buds just have a chat? 20:32 I mean, I know you like me Court. 20:32 <+Courtney13> We aren't buds. 20:32 <+Courtney13> :o 20:32 <+Courtney13> I resent that accusation. 20:32 Don't deny it. 20:32 <+Courtney13> Not only do I not like you, I can't STAND you! 20:33 You're only making it more obvious. ;) 20:33 <+Courtney13> UGH. 20:33 <+Courtney13> Why do you insist on being so petulant? 20:33 I mean, if you couldn't "stand me", you wouldn't be here right now. 20:33 Talking to me. 20:33 Staring right into my eyes. 20:33 <+Courtney13> I'm not staring! 20:33 <+Courtney13> I'm GLARING. 20:34 Pleeeeeease. 20:34 <+Courtney13> A word which you probably don't even know the definition of, neanderthal. 20:34 Ooooo, neanderthal, big word. 20:34 Someone went to school. 20:34 * Courtney13 scoffs. 20:34 <+Courtney13> And what? 20:34 <+Courtney13> You didn't? 20:34 I was legally mandated to, so sorta. 20:35 But you can't spend all your time cooped up in there. 20:35 * Courtney13 stands up and grunts. 20:35 That's probably why you're no fun. 20:35 <+Courtney13> Shut it! 20:35 <+Courtney13> You are a CRIMINAL. 20:35 We should hang ut more often, Court. I'll teach ya how to live. ;) 20:35 <+Courtney13> Like an animal? 20:35 <+Courtney13> Look, Duncan. 20:35 <+Courtney13> I'm on my way to getting a scholarship to the college of my dreams. 20:35 <+Courtney13> Us? 20:35 <+Courtney13> We would never work out. 20:35 You say that. 20:36 <+Courtney13> I'm going to be a senator one day, and you're going to be... 20:36 <+Courtney13> You're just going to be a jerk. :@ 20:36 But you keep gazing into my eyes. 20:36 <+Courtney13> GLARING, remember? 20:36 Glaring, staring, admiring, adoring... 20:36 Same thing in my book. ;) 20:36 <+Courtney13> *sigh* 20:36 <+Courtney13> You'll never get it. 20:37 Don't worry. 20:37 I'll "get it" someday. 20:37 *Laughs off* 20:37 * Courtney13 turns around and faces opposite Duncan, ignoring him. 20:37 <+Courtney13> I'm not listening. :D 20:37 Oooo, I remember the last time somebody did that to me. 20:38 I pushed him into the sandbox, cuz we were 4. 20:38 * Courtney13 's eyes flash in rage. 20:38 * Courtney13 picks up her breakfast tray and throws it at the wall. 20:38 <+Courtney13> SHUT UP. :@ 20:38 Whoa, angry Courtney. :| 20:38 I like... :) 20:39 *;) 20:39 <+Courtney13> ... 20:39 <+Courtney13> :$ 20:39 <+Courtney13> Okay, shut up! 20:39 * Courtney13 storms off. 20:39 Loosen up, toots! 20:39 You'll end up way happier! 20:39 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 20:39 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Noah. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 20:39 Aight, bruh. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions